massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabaton007's News and Reviews!
Back to Dovahkiin Main Page 'News and reviews by Sabaton007!' This page will NOT be updated, and is archived. Do not edit this post! Hey Dovahkiin-ers! This is Sabaton007's News and Reviews page, where I'll present news of Dovahkiin and reviews of the latest gadgets and ideas! Feel free to comment on the articles and post your views about the thing I'm reviewing, or the news I post! Thanks! -Sabaton007, Former Dovahkiin Officer. For Strider: New Era of Government Sounds good, but faction oficers were practically Vice leaders anyway.... Wish you could have talked to me about this. It could have worked out really cool! Become another faction project! Hey Stridey. Okay, so what I was thinking was a republic. There's a leader, co-leader, and council. The Leader, co-Leader and the council all have the same power pretty much. The "President" and "Vice President" can't pass a decision without the Council's approval. The Council is made up of representatives elected by the people. 1 representative per 10 members. The leader/co-leader/representatives bring up ideas, and everyone votes. That's pretty much it. Oh, and I had new officer role ideas, too. Like Civil Affairs Officer, etc. Yeah -Sabaton007 Goodbye. I really admire the way you leave with dignity. I find it hard to believ you were (suposedly) the head of this movement. I am sorry it had to come to this, but I couldnt risk keeping you in the faction untill I found out the truth. I would be happy to welcome you back and perhaps give you a chance at rebuilding Dovahkiin city your self as you seem to have handled this event the best and have displayed some fine qualities. (not only if you did this would you 'fix' Dovahkiin, but I would get to see how you thought how Dovahkiin should be ruled and how I could fix it) I am not expecting you to accept this offer, but I am putting it there if you want to take it. This offer will not stand long. It was only yesterday you were working so co-operatively with me in the faction that I find it hard to believe you planned this. If you wish to retrieve your stuff contact me. -Strider Well, this looks as if it will be my last article seeing as I've been kicked from the faction due to treason, apparently. So I guess I have to say goodbye to the faction that once was the best in the world. So goodbye, Dovahkiin. Long live the New Dovahkiin Republic... -Sabaton007. Former Dovahkiin Officer. Goodbye... New Safety Features -- Will They Really Help the People? Hey, all of Dovahkiin! This is Sabaton007. This is my first article, and I hope you like it :) M'arkpolner, a Dovahkiin Officer, has recently developed a "new" idea of defense and safety. The device has seemed to become the best thing since sliced bread. It's seen as a revolutionary safety mechanism to some, and a waste of money to others. It's called a HideyHole. You literally hide in a hole! While jumping on a pressure plate, glass seals the hole over your head to fully secure you. Sounds simple, right? Well, it's not. I've raised 20 Silver for Operation Safety, Mark has made complex lines of redstones throughout the city, and we've even made a mainframe control building, which was once the Dovahkiin Vault. It might just be one of the hardest projects Dovahkiin has ever faced – and the most time-consuming. Now, you may ask, how does it help Dovahkiin? Well, recently, Mark and I were raided while online by BornaSepic of Badru. We jumped into the HideyHoles and were safe, and the raider couldn't get to us at all. We could even see out the glass to see if he was there, too! I personally think it's the best thing since the wheel, and we should have at least 4 per district. The only flaw I could find was that you can't climb out. You have to teleport to /f home. The enemy could still be out there, and you couldn't climb out of the HideyHole to look. Other than that, the Hideyhole is revolutionary, a masterpiece. I might even install one in my backyard! HideyHole: 5/5 -Sabaton007, Dovahkiin Officer Sidenote: If you'd like to contribute to the cause, send money to Sabaton007 and leave a sign outside the Building Guild saying that you did. Thanks for all the support, Dovahkiin-ers! 'AcsesssssSSSSssss Sabaton007's News and Reviews! Operation "Storage Trap" Hey guys! So, I'm pretty sure this has been invented, but I thought I'd like to share it with you. It's definitely not as good as Mark's Hidey-Hole invention, but it has a different purpose that saving lives – trapping others. It's a "Storage shed." Well, it says that on the outside anyway – it's really a decoy storage shed. I place a pressure plate right around the corner so the enemy doesn't see it, and then when they step on it, two pistons come up blocking access to the rest of the narrow hallway. They are therefore trapped and won't be able to warp to spawn or home because of a low ceiling. Invented, possibly, but I thought it's something that we could bring to the table. -Sabaton007, Dovahkiin Officer By the way, this will take money, obviously. We have to buy pistons, redstones, and possibly other expensive modifications added later. So, if you'd like to donate to Operation Safety, which is still going on, send money to Sabaton007 and leave a note outside the Building Guild saying you did! Any donation will be greatly appreciated! TEMPLATE TEMPLATE Need more templates? Ask Mark! Category:Dovahkiin